Fearless
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: Hiccup, Jack, and Toothless are captured by Alvin. What happens, if Hiccup gets hurt, trying to save them. Saying no to Alvin? Will they get out alive? Will they get out unharmed? Pft, no, they're already hurt. WARNINGS: Hijack...but you can look at this in a friendly matter too. Read/Review/Rate please!


Fearless

Hiccup's eyes widen as he is brutally slammed against the ground, his face slamming into the rock. He hears Jack's sudden cry of pain. Which, he cries out as his arm is yanked behind his back, sure enough his shoulder had been dislocated.

"Hiccup!" Jack cries, clutching his bloody side.

"J-Jack!" Hiccup cries, tears blurring his vision as he looks up, only to see the guardian yanked off his feet by Alvin, then tossed to another large member of the enemies crew.

The struggling boy pulls at his jackets neck, trying not to be chocked, "I need to save him-Let me go!"

Alvin only laughs. "Oh, just a small boy who has a crush…on _another _boy. So sad," The old Viking directs at Hiccup.

He squints his eyes close, tears sliding down his cheeks. How did this even happen? Hiccup always wanted to be the same, but when he found Toothless he never wanted to change. He was happy. Alvin was just trying to bring him down.

"No! Ah-" Jack's furious cries where cut off short as Hiccup was yanked to kneel in front of Alvin, who now had a sword in his hand. "…No."

"Now listen to me here pest, you train these dragons. And we'll let you and your pretty boyfriend go. You don't…I'm going to torture you till your death." The chief chuckles, approaching the small Viking.

"Never." Hiccup snarls.

"Hic-" A piece of cloth is shoved into Jack's mouth, cutting off his cries.

"No 'ye say?" The man raises a thick eyebrow. "Fine with me."

Hiccup's eyes widen, but he makes no move to change his mind. He would take his death like a Viking should, fearless, proud. But the boy couldn't muster either of those feelings, in fact, he was shaking from overwhelming fear, and how could he be proud seeing Jack struggling against the large men, a stab wound in his side? Because if _him_. Hiccup glares at the man, using all his will power not to cry anymore. To stay focused.

"Torture it is 'ey?" Alvin asks.

"Mm!" Jack muffled _no_ is heard, but ignored.

"Let Jack and Toothless go." Hiccup says calmly.

"No. You asked for torture. You'll get it." Alvin laughs then, twisting the sword towards Hiccup's chest.

Alvin's deals made no sense, what-so-ever. Toothless was chained up behind his master, unable to do anything to protect him this time. Hiccup winces noticeably when the large man yanks his metal leg from his stump, making it so he can't walk properly.

"Let 'em be." Alvin glares at Hiccup.

"Yes sir." The man that had been holding Hiccup down nods, leaving the boy in front of Alvin, alone, and disabled.

"Get up." Alvin growls.

Hiccup gets up with difficulty, but manages it, earning a wicked smile from Alvin and more painful cries from Jack. The winter spirit couldn't believe Hiccup was doing this, he couldn't let this happen. It wasn't fair to the small boy, not in any way. He'd much rather be in the small Viking's place himself. He'd take any pain for Hiccup.

Alvin grabs the boys trembling jaw between his fingers, clenching tightly, leaving bruises, "Let's play, Hiccup."

The large man shoves Hiccup, causing him to fall backwards. As soon as the small boy sits up from the aftershock, he is lifted up and thrown. He only has time to gasp a breath of air before slamming into the solid stone wall. Somewhere, Toothless' yowls are heard, mixing in with Jack's cries. The two that vowed to themselves to protect Hiccup at any cost…where watching him get beat to a pulp. The brunette screeches as the sword plunges itself into his calf.

Alvin bellows, enjoying watching the small boy struggle to stand up, to no avail. He had injured Hiccup's only stable leg, making him crippled. Jack freezes, staring at Hiccup. The teen was covered in blood, head to toe. His own blood. The auburn haired Viking leans against the wall of the arena, panting. Jack couldn't watch this. Not anymore. The fun spirit couldn't watch another person so close to him go down. It just…wasn't fair. He stills, going limp. The bulky man holding him grunts and lowers him, giving Jack the chance he wanted. He jerks his leg back, slamming his foot into the man's abdomen. Jack lands on his feet when dropped. His ice blue eyes search the arena, spotting his staff he bolts for it. A few men are shouting, few are reaching for him. He was going to save Hiccup.

Sliding on the ground, he snatches his staff, swinging it around giving everyone a face full of snow. He summons the winds to pick his thin frame up, hovering high off the ground he points his staff at Toothless. The dragon stares at the guardian with wide, green eyes, wondering what the pale boy was planning. A long, sharp, ice cycle slices it's way through the ropes holding the dragon down, freeing the said NightFurry. The black dragon tears his way from the ropes, screeching in furry, turning his silted eyes onto the largest man. A terrible snarl vibrating through his whole being, giving him that once evil, wild beast look. Alvin drops his eyes to look upon the angered dragon.

"Alvin!" Jack shouts, now hovering above Toothless, now that he thinks about it, he didn't know what to say…

"What now boy?!" The man growls, reaching behind him carelessly, finding Hiccup's hair he rips the boy in front of him.

"Agh…" Hiccup flinches, reaching up to try and get Alvin to release his grip on his hair…to no avail.

"…Hiccup…" Jack murmurs. "L-let him go!"

Alvin laughs, "Or _what_?"

Jack narrows his eyes, "Or…?"

"Should I fear you?" Alvin laughs, seeing as how Toothless and Jack are watching Hiccup with pained expressions he shakes Hiccup again.

"…." Hiccup just moans, eyes closed tightly. The pain in his legs were…it was unbearable.

Ice and fire shoot out towards Alvin's feet at that moment, causing him to jump and slip on the now formed ice. Hiccup yelps when he is thrown into the air once again, but Jack is already there. Green eyes meet blue ones, Jack had caught him. He closes his eyes…but…what about Toothless? Hiccup groans, turning his head to look down at the dragon which made blasts of fire at Alvin, leaving what would become horrible scars on his arms and face.

"…T-Toothless!" Hiccup cries, seeing Alvin throw the sword, only to see his dragon cry out and fall down.

Jack's eyes widen as Hiccup struggles to get out of his grasp, "Toothless! No! _No!_ No…"

The dragon mewls as Alvin approaches, picking up the sword on his way over. Holding it over his head, ready to plunge the bloody sword into Toothless's heart, Hiccup turns to Jack with pleading eyes, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"J-Jack, you got to save him…I'm no use without Toothless. My first b-best friend. You _have to save him_. For me, Jack, please." Hiccup cries, hiding his face into the floating and currently uninjured boys cold jacket.

Jack sighs, "I…I can try."

"Thank you, Jack." Hiccup whispers, looking up at the said boy.

"No problem-" His words were cut of as Hiccup places a very quick kiss onto his lips. Hiccup then, falls limp in Jack's arms.

Jack shakes his head and looks at the moon briefly, _'Please, help me. Help Hiccup.' _He thinks. Focusing his powers onto the downed dragon, he thinks of him floating.

"No! What-" Alvin roars, seeing the dragon pick itself up and lumber away.

"Toothless!" Jack shouts, diving down and landing on the saddle of the NightFurry.

The dragon whines in protest, but blasts fire weakly at Alvin as Jack gets himself as comfortable in the saddle as he can get, having a bit of trouble with his left foot. Hiccup was pressed against his chest as he willed the winds to help pick Toothless up, help him fly. The dragon screeches as he jumps into the air, falling back down. Alvin thunders towards the three, anger and revenge running through his mind.

"Okay…Toothless, run!" Jack shouts, knowing that the black dragon will understand his commands.

Toothless bolts forwards as fast as he can, he runs. Out of the arena, and through the small forest. Only, when they came barreling out of the forest, they come face-to-face with a drop off cliff to the ocean. Jack had to think fast as Toothless skidded to a stop, looking over the cliff.

Suddenly Alvin emerges from the forest, huffing as he points the sword at Jack and Toothless threateningly, "You…you're going to regret that!"

Jack gulps, turning his eyes back onto the cliffs edge, then down to the dragon he sat on, "Come on Toothless…we have to fly. We _have to, for Hiccup._"

Toothless wines looking over the cliff, allowing Jack to do the same. Dark blue waters hit the rocks with such force, some drops of water in the breeze sprayed him in the face. The sun was setting behind the waters, in a distance, that very same sun was lighting up somewhere else, and the moon would take it's place. He swallows, turning back around only to grit his teeth as he sees Alvin watching them with evil eyes.

The boy sucks in a breath, "…Okay Toothless. Are you ready?" He asks.

The black dragon shifts and starts backing up, his head bowed, sides heaving. Jack ignores the stinging pain in his side as he pulls Hiccup against him tightly, as if that was possible.

Alvin laughs, "Yes…you turn around and kneel in front of me. Hand the dragon and boy over, Jack."

Jack chuckles, turning to glare at the man, "Right. Hold that thought…while we take our leave." He snarls, just as he says that, Toothless' head snaps up and he bolt towards the cliff's side.

"What?! NO!" Alvin shouts, running after the dragon that was already halfway there.

Suddenly, they're falling towards the ocean, Toothless flapping his large scaly wings with all his effort. Nothing. No gaining control. No gentle flight. No soft breeze. Just falling, spinning, a sharp wind hitting them in the face, and salt water stinging their wounds and eyes. Jack shrieks, regretting it as they plunge into the dark ocean.


End file.
